Happy Easter, Descole
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: Don Paolo and Clive get together to create a record-breaking Easter egg in... Two whole months. How will they do it?


"So, why am I here again?" Clive asked, fiddling with a 1 coin. He was back in Don Paolo's house, in the room that was called 'the kitchen' but contained a bunch of bizarre-looking machines. Clive recognised the oven, the microwave and the toaster but the rest of the gadgets were beyond him.

"Because we have to make it up to Descole for not getting him any Christmas presents," Don Paolo said. "And since it's Easter, how better to handle it than making him the biggest easter egg ever. By this, we're going to have to make it more than 8.32 metres high and heavier than 6,440 kilograms."

"This sounds like an impossible feat. How long do we have until Easter?" Clive asked, folding his arms. "Hmm?"

"Well, we have two months to do this..." Don Paolo admitted. "But I can get us an unlimited amount of chocolate. Come on. Isn't this just the greatest idea?"

"More like the most impossible thing ever to happen!" Clive snapped. "But if you insist, we can get on with it." For the first day, they had to watch themselves and make a strong, sturdy base so the egg wouldn't topple over or come crashing down. By the time it had reached midnight and they were still establishing the base, Clive was now supposed to remain in Don Paolo's house until they were done. They spent the entire night working on it and both spent three hours each napping while the other worked for the both of them.

After a week, the base was fully established and the idea of making the Easter egg with just two people seemed absolutely useless. A few phone calls later and Layton, Luke, Flora and Emmy were also part of the team and progress was going faster than ever. They would all take turns working in pairs overnight, with the exception of Luke and Flora because they could barely stay awake. After a month, the egg was halfway done. There still weren't enough workers, so Don Paolo created some robots to help out. The progress sped up considerably and before their two months was over, they had a whopper of an Easter egg.

According to the measurements, the egg was 9.21 metres high and it hadn't been weighed. Then Easter rolled around, and Descole, lured by a phone call, rang the doorbell. Don Paolo took the doors and led Descole into the kitchen, where he stared at the egg in wonder.

"Where... how...?" Descole, for the first time, was lost for words.

"Two months and eight people. 9.21 metres high," Clive said proudly. "It's our late Christmas present, Descole. Merry Christmas, Descole. Oh, and Happy Easter."

"How are we to start eating this?" Descole asked. "Or do we call the Guinness Book of Records first?"

"Already done. They'll be here in an hour, and we've invited the brats and Layton over because they helped us," Don Paolo explained. After an hour, the Guinness team arrived with Layton's group to measure the egg. It was true - biggest egg, weighing in at 7,542 kilograms. The group were rewarded with an award and a group photo that would undoubtedly make its way into the next Guinness Book of Records. Eating the egg was a challenging feat, and it involved six ladders, falling over and mouths covered in chocolate. Eventually, they gave up after a quarter of the egg was eaten. Layton's team went home while the three supervillain acquantainces got themselves a bottle of red wine and sat down in the living room.

"I've never celebrated Easter before," Descole mused. "I always thought I would put on weight, what with all the chocolate."

"You know, I don't actually care if I put on weight. Chocolate is delicious," Clive grinned.

"Well, I don't eat chocolate much. It's a rarity. I taste lots and lots of metal, never mind chocolate," Don Paolo growled.

"How did you steal all your masterpieces?" Descole asked, gesturing to the painting. Don Paolo grinned and tapped the side of his nose sneakily.

"That's a secret. Like magicians, mechanics never reveal their secrets," Don Paolo taunted.

"But magic is mysterious. So," Descole said, producing a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere. "Pick a card, Paul. Any card. Don't tell me, don't tell Clive."

"What next?" Don Paolo said, after picking a card. "I picked one."

"Clive, you've got a card in your pocket," Descole said. "Pull it out and keep it to yourself. Paul, what card did you pick?"

"Queen of Diamonds," Don Paolo said. Clive showed him the card - the very same Queen of Diamonds. Don Paolo was thoroughly impressed, but he preferred machinery over magic. Then the topic turned back to how they were going to thwart Layton, by which time they were beginning to get drunk. Once again, Don Paolo slammed the door shut on them.

"See ya later, pickles," he said to the doors and walked off. Clive and Descole walked through the crisp, cold air together and stood at the gates.

"See you next holiday, Descole," Clive said, rubbing his hands together. "Or the next time we take a crack at that egg."

"Indeed. Goodnight, Dove," Descole said and walked off to the left briskly, while Clive walked to the right. Except Descole was going in the wrong direction. 


End file.
